Nickelodeon (Fanmade idea)
Nickelodeon (stylized as NICKELODEON and originally called Pinwheel) is one of the most successful and beloved American television networks and media brands aimed towards children ages 2-17 which airs Sundays-Thursdays from 5am-11pm and Fridays at 5am-Saturdays at 12am. Although it was a 24-hour network for the entirety of 2009 as part of the many things Nickelodeon did for it's 30th anniversary which would continue until the end of 2011 which was the 20th anniversary of the brand name, Nicktoons. Current programming Original series Animated *Adventure Time (2009-present) *Tiffany! (2012-present) *Gravity Falls (2012-present) *The Modifyers (2012-present) *Sparkles & Gloom (2013-present) *Sanjay & Craig (2013-present) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-present) *Steven Universe (2013-present) *Knight & Dave (2014-present) *Harvey Beaks (2015-present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-present) *Pickle and Peanut (2016-present) *The Loud House (2016-present) *Bug Salad (2016-present) Live-Action *The Not-So-Normal Adventures of Sarah Wallins (2011-present) *Besties! (2012-present) *Wendell & Vinnie (2013-present) *Sam & Cat (2013-present) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-present) *The Thundermans (2013-present) *Gortimer Gibbon’s Life on Normal Street (2014-present) *A Game of Life (2014-present) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2014-present) *Richie Rich (2015-present) *100 Things to Do Before High School (2015-present) Game Shows *Splatalot! (2012-present) *Mega Double Dare (2013-present) *Cache Craze (2014-present) *The GAS Garage (2014-present) *Sponk! (2015-present) *Board to Tears! (2015-present) Preschool ("Nick Jr.") *Bob the Builder (2001-present) *LazyTown (2004-present) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) *Team Umizoomi (2010-present) *Bubble Guppies (2011-present) *PAW Patrol (2013-present) *Wallykazam! (2014-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) *Mutt & Stuff (2015-present) *Shimmer & Shine (2015-present) Interstitials and shorts *''A Town Called Panic'' *''Avatar Bobble Heads'' *''Curious Cow'' *''Dancing Sushi'' *''Doodlez'' *''Foul Facts'' *''Funpak'' *''Inside Out Boy'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Making Fiends'' *''The Mirror Has 1000 Faces!'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Primo'' *''Purple & Brown'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''Schoolyard Safari!'' *''Tak Shorties'' *''Those Scurvy Rascals'' Acquired series Animated *''Monster High'' (2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (2011-present) *''Ever After High'' (2013-present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (2015-present) *''Dr. Slump'' (2015-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015-present) *''Danger Mouse'' (2015-present) *''Popples'' (2015-present) *''Shiva'' (2016-present) Live-Action *''Los Once'' (2015-present) Reruns *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983-2000; 2015-present) *''Danger Mouse'' (1984-1995; 2015-present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1986-1995; 2015-present) *''Dr. Slump'' (1987-1995; 2015-present) *''Count Duckula'' (1988-1995; 2015-present) *''The Brady Bunch'' (1989-present) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (1998-present) *''Full House'' (2003-present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2004-present) *''Alf'' (2006-present) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2011-present) *''Punky Brewster'' (2012-present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2012-present) *''Two of a Kind'' (2014-present) Mini-series & Specials *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'' (1988-present) *''Kids Pick the President'' (1988-present) *''Worldwide Day of Play'' (2004-present) *''Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer'' (2009-present) *''Nickelodeon HALO Awards'' (2014-present) Programming blocks *''Nick Jr.'' (1988-present) *''SNICK'' (1992-present) *''Nick in the Afternoon (1995-present)'' *''U-Pick Live'' (2002-present) *''Friday Night Slimetime'' (2005-present) *''AM Nick'' (2010-present) *''Game Nite'' (2011-present) *''Nicktoon Fridays'' (2014-present) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV #''Mystery Magical Special'' (1986) #''Nick's Thanksgiving Extravaganza'' (1989) #''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' (1992) #''The Toons from Planet Orange'' (1998) #''All That 100th Episode'' (1999) #''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar'' (1999) #''Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None'' (2000) #''Rugrats: All Growed Up!'' (2001) #''The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) #''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (2002) #''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' (2002) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back!'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe'' (2003) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Rescue Jet Fusion'' (2003) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) #''CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery'' (2004) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose & KaBoom!'' (2004) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) #''ChalkZone: The Big Blow-Up'' (2004) #''All That: 10th Anniversary Reunion'' (2004) #''Hey Arnold!: The Journal'' (2005) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: Reign Storm'' (2005) #''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle'' (2005) #''Invader Zim: Invader Dib'' (2005) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (2005) #''Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up'' (2006) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3'' (2006) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) #''Danny Phantom: Reality Trip'' (2006) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: Secret of the Fire Nation'' (2006) #''Invader Zim: Last Irkan Standing'' (2006) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Movie'' (2007) #''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime'' (2007) #''Invader Zim: Return of Sizz-lor'' (2007) #''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels'' (2007) #''Shredderman Rulez!'' (2007) #''The Last Day of the Summer'' (2007) #''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' (2007) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands'' (2007) #''Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost'' (2007) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Day of the Black Sun'' (2007) #''Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey'' (2008) #''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman'' (2008) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy OddBaby'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid'' (2008) #''Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy'' (2008) #''Invader Zim: Zim the Tallest'' (2008) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Super Villains'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween'' (2008) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Wolff Idol'' (2008) #''Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Schmestiny'' (2008) #''iCarly: iGo to Japan'' (2008) #''Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger'' (2008) #''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' (2008) #''Spectacular!'' (2009; parody of High School Musical) #''The Fairly OddParents: Wishology'' (2009) #''The Mighty B!: The Dragonflies'' (2009) #''Mr. Troop Mom'' (2009) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Premiere'' (2009) #''iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx'' (2009) #''Invader Zim: Zim's Army'' (2009) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: A Krusty Anniversary'' (2009) #''iCarly: iQuit iCarly'' (2009) #''iCarly: iPsycho'' (2010) #''Adventure Time: The Lich'' (2010) #''iCarly: iStart a Fan War'' (2010) #''Victorious: Freak the Freak Out'' (2010) #''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' (2010) #''A Nickmas Carol'' (2010) #''Best Player'' (2011) #''Constant Payne: And Then...'' (2011) #''Invader Zim: Zim Goes Through With It!'' (2011) #''iParty with Victorious'' (2011) #''Victorious: Locked Up'' (2011) #''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Familia Forever!'' (2011) #''Adventure Time: Hot to the Touch'' (2011) #''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Secret Wish'' (2011) #''iCarly: iStill Psycho'' (2011) #''T.U.F.F. Puppy: Mission: Really Big Mission'' (2011) #''It's a SpongeBob Christmas'' (2011) #''Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum'' (2012) #''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover: Unidentified'' (2012) #''The Mighty B!: Stuffed Happens'' (2012) #''The Foster Kids: Foster Home for Sale'' (2012) #''iCarly: iGoodbye'' (2012) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Civil Wars'' (2013) #''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake & The Lich'' (2013) #''Back at the Barnyard: The Schminale'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Beginnings'' (2013) #''Swindle'' (2013) #''Gravity Falls: Dreamscapers/Gideon Rises'' (2013) #''Victorious: Victori-Yes'' (2013) #''Santa Hunters'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Operation: Beifong'' (2014) #''Besties!: Snow Day'' (2014) #''The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge'' (2014) #''The Modifyers: Secret of Baron Vain'' (2014) #''The All That 20th Anniversary & 10th Anniversary 10th Anniversary'' (2014) #''Wendell & Vinnie: Movin' In (Vinnie's Song)'' (2014) #''Sparkles & Gloom: A Tale of Three Glooms'' (2014) #''Haunted Thundermans'' (2014) #''Tiffany: Tiffany's Movie'' (2014) *''Gravity Falls: A Tales of the Two Stans'' (2015) #''Steven Universe: The Return'' (2015) #''Splitting Adam'' (2015) #''Knight & Dave: The New Prince'' (2015) #''Constant Payne: The World'' (2015) #''Besties!: Bay-cation'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Big Gloom in Bigger Japan'' (2015) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle'' (2015) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Game'' (2015) #''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in Hollywood'' (2015) Direct-to-DVD *''Danger Mouse: International Mouse of Mystery'' (1994) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1996) *''Pete & Pete's Big Adventure'' (1997) *''Ren & Stimpy's Excellent Misadventure'' (1998) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Snow White'' (2005) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Gets Canned'' (2012) *''The Jimmy Timmy Sheen-y Hour'' (2012) *''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet 2'' (2014) *''Adventure Time: Stakes'' (2015) Theatrical *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''Good Burger'' (1997) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) *''Snow Day'' (2000) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) *''School of Rock'' (2003) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2007) *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood!'' (2007) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2008) *''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (2008) *''The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' (2009) *''Imagine That'' (2009) *''Fun Size'' (2010) *''Rango'' (2011) *''The Fairly OddMovie'' (2011) *Sausage Libre Universal Pictures *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''Batteries Not Included'' (1987) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Uncle Buck'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Beethoven'' (1992) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' (1993) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1994) *''Babe'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (1995) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' (1996) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2000) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 3rd'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 4th'' (2001) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Johnny English'' (2003) *''Beethoven's 5th'' (2003) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2004) *''Nanny McPhee'' (2006) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2007) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' (2008) *''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' (2010) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2010) *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Nanny McPhee Returns'' (2010) *''Monster High: New Ghoul @ School'' (2010) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' (2010) *''Hop'' (2011) *''Monster High: Fright On!'' *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' (2011) *''Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?'' (2012) *''Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores'' (2012) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (2012) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (2012) *''ParaNorman'' (2012) *''Monster High: Ghouls Rule'' (2012) *''Monster High: Friday Night Frights'' (2013) *''Monster High - Scaris: City of Frights'' (2013) *''Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale'' (2013) *''Monster High: 13 Wishes'' (2013) *''Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action!'' (2014) *''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' (2014) *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) *''Barbie and the Secret Door'' (2014) *''Monster High: Freaky Fusion'' (2014) *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) *''Monster High: Haunted (2015)'' *''Song of the Sea'' (2015) *''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York'' (2015) *''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle'' (2015) *''Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef'' (2016) DreamWorks *''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Madagascar'' (2005) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) Acquired *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' *''The Goonies'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone II: Lost in New York'' *''Ice Age'' *''Jumanji'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Karate Kid Part II'' *''The Karate Kid Part III'' *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''Lassie'' (2005) *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''The Next Karate Kid'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Ramona & Beezus'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Yes, Virginia'' *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' Future programming Original series Animated *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (premieres November 2016) *''Super Macho Fighter'' (premieres March 10, 2017) *''Mall Spies!'' (premieres October 6, 2017) *''Francine'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Bunsen's A Beast'' (premieres January 2019) *''The Tall Tales of Urchin!'' (premieres December 2019) *''Flavio'' (premieres 2020) *''Little Freaks'' (premieres August 14, 2021) *''Frog in a Suit'' (premieres August 14, 2021) *''Sky Rat'' (premieres August 14, 2021) Live-Action *''Henry Danger'' (premieres June 4, 2016) *''Future Shock'' (premieres July 1, 2017) *''Freckles!'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Roll Call'' (premieres September 2018) *''The Dudas'' (premieres 2019) Game Shows *''Slime Survivor!'' (premieres 2016) *''Prank Patrol'' (premieres 2017) *''Camp Orange'' (premieres 2018) *''Generation Gak!'' (premieres 2019) Preschool *''Rusty Rivets'' (premieres late 2016) *''Sunny Day'' (premieres 2017) Acquired series *Untitled Gumby series (premieres 2016) *''Mysticons'' (premieres 2017) Returning series *''Gumby'' (1994-1999; returns 2016) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2008; returns 2017) Former programming Original *''Pinwheel'' (1979-1990) *''Nickel Flicks'' (1979) *''America Goes Bananaz'' (1979-1980) *''By the Way'' (1979-1980) *''Hocus Focus'' (1979-1981) *''Children's Classics'' (1980-1981) *''Video Comics'' (1980-1981) *''Pop Clips'' (1980-1981) *''Livewire'' (1980-1986) *''Studio See'' (1981-1983) *''Reggie Jackson's World of Sports'' (1981-1985) *''Against All Odds'' (1982-1985) *''Standby: Lights, Camera, Action'' (1982-1987) *''Kids Writes'' (1982-1987) *''Going Great'' (1983-1986) *''The Third Eye'' (1983-1985) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (1983-2000) *''Out of Control'' (1984-1985) *''National Geographic Explorer'' (1985-1986) *''Turkey Television'' (1985-1988) *''Rated K: For Kids, By Kids'' (1986-1988) *''Finders Keepers'' (1987-1998) *''Sixteen Cinema'' (1987-1989) *''Don't Just Sit There'' (1988-1991) *''Kids' Court'' (1988-1994) *''Think Fast!'' (1989-1998) *''Total Panic'' (1989-1990) *''Hey Dude!'' (1989-1996) *''Make the Grade'' (1989-1998) *''SK8-TV'' (1990-1991) *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' (1990-2000) *''Fifteen'' (1991-1994) *''Welcome Freshman'' (1991-1996) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (1991-2002; 2009) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (1991-2002) *''Get the Picture'' (1991-1998) *''What Would You Do?'' (1991-2000) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1991-2003; 2009) *''The Wild Side Show'' (1992-1995) *''GUTS'' (1992-2003; 2008-2009) *''Nick Arcade'' (1992-1998; 2009) *''Roundhouse'' (1992-1995) *''Weinerville'' (1993-1997) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (1993-1998; 2007) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1993-2006; 2009) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1993-2004; 2009) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1994-2001) *''U to U'' (1994-1995) *''My Brother & Me'' (1994-2004) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-2005; 2009) *''Global GUTS'' (1995-2003; 2008-2009) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' (1996-1998) *''Space Cases'' (1996-2000) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1996-2009) *''KaBlam!'' (1996-2002) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2006; 2009) *''Figure It Out'' (1997-2002; 2009) *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' (1997-2000) *''CatDog'' (1998-2009) *''Animorphs'' (1998-1999) *''You're On!'' (1998-2000) *''Nickelodeon Sports Theater'' (1998-1999; 2009) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998-2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2009) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1998-2003) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (1999-2002) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2003) *''The Amanda Show'' (1999-2016) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000) *''Caitlin's Way'' (2000-2002) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2000-2009) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2000-2001) *''Pelswick'' (2000-2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2009) *''Taina'' (2001-2008) *''Robot Wars'' (2002-2006; 2009) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2010) *''Scaredy Camp'' (2002-2007) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2006) *''Romeo!'' (2003-2009) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2011) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2016) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2015) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2008) *''Game Nite'' (2005-2009) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2009) *''Zoey 101'' (2005-2011) *''The X's'' (2005-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2006-2008) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006-2011) *''The Game Lab'' (2007-2010) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'' (2007-2015) *''Wayside'' (2007-2008) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007-2008) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2016) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2014) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008-2013) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2011) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008-2009) *''The Troop'' (2009-2012) *''Garage Club'' (2009-2011) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2012) *''Make-the-Mess'' (2010-2014) *''The Foster Kids'' (2011-2016) *''Nick Arcade Advanced'' (2011-2015) *''How to Rock'' (2012-2015) *''Figure It Out: Epic Style'' (2012-2016) Acquired *''Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon'' (1979-1999) *''Rocky & Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama!'' (1979-1994) *''The Underdog Show'' (1979-1994) *''Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear'' (1979-1991) *''Fabulous Funnies'' (1979-1984) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1979-1984) *''Uncle Croc's Block'' (1979-1984) *''The Oddball Couple'' (1979-1984) *''CB Bears'' (1979-1984) *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' (1979-1984) *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' (1979-1988) *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' (1979-1984) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1979-1994) *''You Can't Do That on Television'' (1979-1996) *''The Monkees'' (1979-1995) *''Lassie'' (1979-1999) *''Flipper'' (1979-1998) *''Leave It to Beaver'' (1979-1990) *''Dusty's Treehouse'' (1980-1984) *''The Skatebirds'' (1980-1984) *''What Will They Think of Next?'' (1980-1984) *''Special Delivery'' (1980-1993) *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' (1981-1984) *''Delvin'' (1981-1983) *''Rainbow Country'' (1981-1983) *''Matt & Jenny'' (1981-1983) *''The Tomorrow People'' (1981-1995) *''Shazam!'' (1982-1984) *''Clue Club'' (1982-1984) *''Spread Your Wings'' (1982) *''Today's Special'' (1982-1991) *''The Adventures of Black Beauty'' (1982-1986) *''Jeannie'' (1983-1984) *''Vic's Vacant Lot'' (1984-1985) *''Bananaman'' (1984-1990) *''Powerhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Belle & Sebastian'' (1984-1989) *''The Little Prince'' (1985-1989) *''George of the Jungle'' (1985-1995) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (1985-1990) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sun'' (1985-1992) *''Zoo Family'' (1986-1988) *''Maple Town'' (1987-1989) *''Heathcliff'' (1988-1994) *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1989-1995) *''Noozles'' (1989-1996) *''Kid's World'' (1990-1991) *''Cartoon Kablooey'' (1990-1995) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1990-1995) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1991-1992) *''Beyond Belief'' (1992-1994) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1992-1995) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1992-1999) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1992-1996) *''The Alvin Show on Nickelodeon'' (1994-1995) *''The Muppet Show'' (1994-1999) *''Beetlejuice'' (1994-1999) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1994-2001) *''Batfink'' (1995-1997) *''Land of the Lost'' (1995-2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1995-2000) *''The Animals of Farthing Woods'' (1995-2002) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1995-2004) *''Santo Bugito'' (1996-2002) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996-2002) *''Ship to Shore'' (1996-1997) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1997) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1997-2002) *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999-2000) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1999-2000) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1999-2001) *''Jumanji'' (1999-2002) *''Ghostwriter'' (2000) *''Animaniacs'' (2000-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2000-2003) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2000-2003) *''Renford Rejects'' (2000-2005) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2003) *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' (2002-2003) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002-2003) *''Planet Sketch'' (2002-2006) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2002-2003) *''Freakazoid!'' (2002-2003) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2002-2003; 2006) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2003-2007) *''Martin Mystery'' (2003-2005) *''Grizzly Gruesome Tales'' (2003-2009) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2003-2004) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2004-2006) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2004-2005) *''Kid Paddle'' (2004-2009) *''The Blobheads'' (2004-2005) *''Funpak'' (2005-2007) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2006) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2006-2009) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2006-2008) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007-2009) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' (2008-2010) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008-2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008-2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009-2012) *''Eliot Kid'' (2009-2011) *''Sidekick'' (2010-2012) *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' (2011-2014) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2012) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-2015) *''Zevo-3'' (2015) Nick Jr. *''The Adventures of Little Koala'' (1988-1993) *''The Elephant Show'' (1988-1994) *''Doctor Snuggles'' (1988-1992) *''Fred Penner's Place'' (1989-1993) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1989-1999) *''The Care Bears'' (1990-1998) *''Maya the Bee'' (1990-1995) *''Allegra's Window'' (1994-2000) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1994-2002) *''Muppet Time'' (1994-1999) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1994-1997) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1995-2002) *''Rupert'' (1995-2002) *''Little Bear'' (1995-2003) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-2002) *''The Little Twins'' (1996-2000) *''Kipper'' (1997-2003) *''Franklin'' (1997-2006) *''Little Bill'' (1999-2011) *''Maisy'' (1999-2002) *''Wimzie's House'' (2000-2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000-2005) *''Oswald'' (2001-2005) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2014) *''Max & Ruby'' (2002-2010) *''The Hoobs'' (2002-2004) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2003-2005) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-2014) *''LazyTown'' (2004-2014) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004-2007) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2005-2014) *''The Wonder Pets'' (2006-2013) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-2015) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2008-2015) *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2008-2009) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2012) *''Mike the Knight'' (2012-2015) *''Jelly Jamm'' (2012-2016) Programming blocks *''BET'' (1980-1983) *''ARTS'' (1981-1985) *''Nick at Nite'' (1985-2009) *''The O Zone'' (1991-1993) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1993-2004; 2011-2014) *''Nicktoons TV'' (1998-2004; 2011) *''Nickel-O-Zone'' (1998-2002) *''Slime Time Live'' (2000-2004) *''SLAM!'' (2002-2003) *''Friday Night Nicktoons'' (2002-2007) *''SPLAT!'' (2004) *''Nick ReWind'' (2006-2011) *''ME:TV'' (2007) *''Late-Nite-Fri-Day-Toons-!'' (2007-2014) *''Saturday DreamWorks'' (2011-2012) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV *''As Told by Ginger: Season of Caprice'' (2001) *''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' (2002) *''As Told by Ginger: Far from Home'' (2003) *''As Told by Ginger: Butterflies Are Free'' (2004) *''Rocket Power: The Big Day'' (2004) *''Romeo!: Ro'Trip'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Best Trip Ever'' (2007) *''Atlantis Squarepantis'' (2007) *''The X's: Truman X - Super Villian'' (2008) *''H2O: Exposed'' (2008) *''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' (2008) *''True Jackson, VP: Trapped in Paris'' (2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar: The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole'' (2011) *''True Jackson, VP: Mystery in Peru'' (2011) Universal Pictures *''Barbie & the Diamond Castle'' *''Barbie Thumbelina'' *''Barbie and the Magic of the Pegasus'' *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' *''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' *''The Barbie Diaries''